


Orange

by Shatterpath



Series: Avengers: based on The Ultimate Fanfic Challenge [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Man Out of Time, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets an eyeful on the streets of New York. Based on my prompt #12- Orange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> This one wandered a bit, but I had a bit of fun at poor Steve's expense. Clint it always helpful for that. And a big thank you to Ariestess for providing the women's names.

Keeping the red off of his ears was a challenge as Steve hunkered down in his seat and ignored Clint's knowing smirk. It wasn't his fault that the people of this age dressed so… so.. outrageously. In the chaos left behind by the Chitauri, New York was busy picking up the pieces and the noisy normalcy of the great city was not unlike mortar in the cracks of chaos. That tourism had reached an all time high really didn't surprise anyone, for humanity had always been darkly fascinated with a disaster. 

Hence the streets choked with crowds, many of them scantily clad in the warm weather. 

"In the midst of death, there is yet life," Clint intoned dramatically and flashed a charismatic grin that was quickly returned by a couple women. Including the one that Steve couldn't keep his eyes off of. Sure, she was attractive, but her coloring was striking, particularly against the colors she wore proudly. Well, half wore anyway.

"Hello ladies," Clint schmoozed when the pair of them paused and traded looks before shrugging and stepping over. "Enjoying New York?"

"Definitely not what we were expecting when we booked for holiday," the dark-haired woman answered and both Avengers perked up at the thick Irish accent. "Fiona, Raina, pleased to meet you."

Clint offered an open hand, choking on a laugh when Steve shot to his feet. If the guy bowed, it was going to be damn hard to control himself. "Uh, Steve. And that's Clint. Pleased to meet you."

The redhead grinned slowly, her head tilted back to look Steve in the face. Steve for his part, was still fascinated by the wild mane of bright, brassy curls and the extensive swaths of pale, freckled skin that only stopped at the waistband of worn blue jeans. That the woman was bold enough to wear a bikini top in that traffic-cone orange was as fascinating as all that skin and hair.

Fiona chuckled and parked herself beside Clint, the two of them chatting easily, while Steve did his best to not act like a complete idiot.

"You're adorable," Raina laughed finally. "Sit and tell me about your city, handsome. We've been saving up for years to make this trip and no alien invasion would keep us away."

Finally, Steve cracked a smile and sat, put at ease by the prospect of talking about a New York he barely knew any more. That he could do.


End file.
